Naruto : Zantokage
by YuujiWatanaebe
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki banished from Konoha for doing his job, gets a chance of redemption when a familiar man in a bowtie helps him to realize his dream to rule something that happens to be the West. With the help of his new masters and parents who aren't dead, he will shake Elemental Nations to it's core.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo, uhhh I thought of this Fanfic when I got addicted to watching Kenny Omega matches including the 6 match between him and Okada, Watching "Woken" Matt Hardy's epic promos, Playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 as Strider Hiryu most of the time, Watching Yuri play as Taskmaster in contest of champions and I always wanted to make Ryu Hayabusa train Naruto. Thus, the idea is similar to my Broken One** **fanfic but in a Banished fanfic this time...**

 **Also, I am happy to announce that the Doctor from Doctor Who will be involved in this story and so will the Kadoya Brothers** **or maybe just Tsukasa**

 **Without further ado... let'start the Fanfiction.**

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsus/Incantation

 **"Naruto"** \- Demon Talking

 _ **"Naruto"**_ \- Demon Thinking

Chapter 1: The Doctor will see you now

Naruto Uzumaki, a 12 year old boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and a pair of cerulean blue eyes is seen distressed for some odd reason.

The reason being that he had been told that he would have to leave Konoha immediately for using unnecessary force in bringing Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. Even though, he was simply doing his job.

Not only that, One of the elder council had revealed Naruto's prisoner, the Kyuubi no Kitsune to almost everyone. Thus, causing some of his friends to see him as the Demon Fox including Hinata Hyuga.

The only ones who didn't see him as the supposed demon were Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame and surprisingly Kiba Inuzuka. Not only them but the Konohamaru corps and the Ichiraku's as well doesn't see Naruto as the supposed Demon.

And here Naruto was, standing in front of the Konoha gate staring into the sunset with tears streaming down his face. He had already said goodbye to his friends, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune and Iruka. Since, they were the only ones to see him leave.

While saying goodbye, Kakashi wanted to give Naruto a scroll on the Raikiri but Naruto shook his head as a sign of not taking it and said "I can't take it, Kakashi-sensei. I already have the Rasengan at my disposal and I would really like to complete it."

This made Kakashi to solemnly nod and gave the blonde boy his infamous "Eye Smile". As the student and teacher finished the goodbye, Naruto straddled his bag onto his shoulder and walked towards the Sunset.

A few minutes later, we see Naruto suddenly walking around the forest that led to the Valley of the end. He still remembered that fateful day, even though it may have been a few days ago. But still, who couldn't blame him for remembering something that caused him to be banished. Someone who he thought as his best friends simply shoved two Chidoris directly into his chest.

As he continued his path, he noticed a huge number of tree logs laid down on one spot. With that, Naruto went to check it out to see the Redhead girl who was part of the Sound 4 who were responsible for Sasuke's defection. Worried for her life, Naruto ran up to her and placed a two fingers on her neck to check whether there was any pulse or not.

A few seconds later, Naruto sighed in relief that she was still alive but hardly breathing. With this in mind, Naruto quickly went to take most of the logs off and as he was finished, he noticed that both of her legs were completely crushed and he found that it was a miracle that she was still alive.

He then thought _"Jeez, what should I do? I'm not a Doctor or Medic-nin and yet I want to save this former enemy of mine... Though, I must say she is pretty. Wait, what did I just say?"_

However, his Tenant the Kyuubi simply said **"Hmmm, it seems that you've found yourself a potential mate... Gaki."** Naruto then blushed in embarassment and said _"What the hell are_ _you talking about?!"_

With this, The Kyuubi chuckled and said **"Hehehe... nothing. However, I can heal her. But she will die regardless..."**

Naruto widened his eyes and shouted "What?" Kyuubi then sighed gravely and explained **"I can only heal my container which happens to be you and if I healed anyone else** **. Then, they will die..."**

With this, Naruto fell onto both of his knees and started to tear up again. Thinking that maybe the only companion that he could have was dying.

As he was about to give up all hope, a voice suddenly shouted "You would go to heaven and earth just to save this Former enemy of yours?" In response, Naruto turned around to see a brown haired English man wearing clothes that consisted of a plain brown tweed jacket with elbow patches, a checkered dress shirt, a red bow-tie, braces, rolled up navy-blue trousers and black tan was the Doctor in his 14th body however he looked like he was in his 11th one.

Naruto solemnly nodded and said "Yes, I would. I'm not the type of guy who gets mad at people for doing their jobs-" He then stopped in mid-sentence and looked at the Redhead with a concerned look "-And I see that everyone can turn over a new leaf."

With this, The Doctor smiled and said "Finally, I HAVE FOUND MY NARUTO! I can finally tell Tsukasa about this-" But was interrupted by a sudden grey glassy wall to appear next to him to reveal an asian man with brown hair wearing clothing that consisted of a grey jacket, a pink t-shirt, a pair of dress shoes and a pair of black khakis. Additionally, he had a Magenta colored twin lens reflex camera hung around his neck. This was Tsukasa Kadoya, a.k.a Kamen Rider Decade.

For some odd reason, he was holding what it seemed to be an unfinished taco. As he appeared, the Doctor shouted "Damn it, Tsukasa... You had to ruin the moment." Tsukasa simply chuckled while finishing up his Taco and said after swallowing "Sorry Doctor, I just couldn't help but to hear that you've found your Naruto? Which one this time, Neglected, Abandoned, Banished?"

This time, The Doctor was the one to chuckle and said while pointing towards Naruto "This one's been banished. I'm afraid, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa sighed at his ally and said "Hmm very well Doctor, You may give dear Naruto your gifts..." With this, The Doctor smiled and jumped of joy. The Gallifreyan then snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, 5 men appeared out of nowhere.

The first man Naruto recognized had blond hair and a stubble who was wearing a pair of black tights, a pair of combat boots, a shirt with a skull logo that had the caption of "Kenny Omega" and "The Cleaner", a leather jacket and a pair of black leather gloves. This was Kenny Omega, the master of the "Cleaner Style" Taijutsu. He was considered as an S-Rank Kumo Nukenin and was called "The Cleaner of The Elemental Nations" for destroying anyone who dares to challenge him in any Taijutsu match.

The man who was on the left of Kenny, who had brown hair wearing a skintight wetsuit used below a hard rubber armor made of a set of chaps and a chest piece, a separate metallic insignia with the red "Hi" kanji imprint strapped to his chest and a face mask. Instead of a physical scarf, he has an energy scarf of sorts made of excess plasma he's constantly releasing from his body. He also sports a single shoulder pad on his right shoulder, fingerless gloves and a mechanical Gauntlet, elements borrowed from his manga was Hiryu of the Strider Clan. However, he doesn't have a Village thus his nickname is simply "Strider Hiryu" in the Bingo Books and was ranked as an S-Rank nin as well. But he was known to be deadly thanks to his blade the Falchion, a tonfa that can cut through almost anything.

In the right of Kenny, was a man who was considered as the Ultimate Ninja in the Bingo Books who was also considered as an S-Rank known for using Ninpo instead of Ninjutsu. He was the epitome of a present day ninja: his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf, and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. This was Ryu of the Hayabusa Clan. However, he along with Hiryu were not from any Village, thus making them Ronins instead of Nukenin.

As Naruto was about to look to the man left to Strider, the man with a blonde streak on his hair suddenly shouted "Delete!" over and over again while doing a cancelling hand gesture. He was wearing a simple black leather jacket, a pair of militaristic pants and a pair of combat boots. This was Matt Hardy, a S-Rank Nuke-nin from Kumo as well. He was known to have the "Broken" Kekkei Genkai. Which helps the Bloodline User to increase his or her attributes only when the user is distressed. However, only he and his Deceased Brother Jeff were the only ones to have such bloodlines. Matt was also known as the "Woken One" in the Bingo Books.

Finally, was a man in odd clothing and Naruto literally has never seen or heard of him. The man was wearing some sort of armor with a pair of white boots and was wearing a hooded cloak. The man also sported some sort Skull mask on his face.

As all 5 man appeared, The 5th one suddenly sighed and said "Doctor, why am I here?" The Doctor then chuckled and said while pointing towards Naruto "Well Taskmaster, can you train a Naruto for us?"

The man now identified as Taskmaster simply nodded and said "Fine, I'll train him." With this, The Doctor nodded and Kenny suddenly said "So this was the favour you wanted from Ryu, Hiryu, Matt and I, Hmmm, I guess we could train him-"

The Cleaner then looked to the other ninjas and said "Am I right guys?" Hiryu and Ryu simply nodded while Matt said "Hmmm, Ok. But, I can only confirm that he will not become obsolete."

The Doctor and Tsukasa nodded and the Doctor suddenly said to Naruto "Anyways Naruto, Tsukasa and I altered your blood a bit. And now, you have part Hardy Blood in your Uzumaki and Namikaze system."

Naruto looked at the Gallifreyan with widened eyes but not because of the Hardy blood but because of the sudden mention of Namikaze. With this, The blonde Jinchuriki suddenly said "What do you mean by Namikaze?"

In response, Tsukasa and The Doctor looked at each other and chuckled for a while. A few seconds later, The Doctor said "Sorry to suddenly say this. But, you are the Son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Princess of Uzugakure, Kushina Uzumaki. Also, they're not _dead."_

Naruto widened his eyes yet again and said "What do you mean-" But was interrupted by Tsukasa snapping his finger and in a flash, revealed both Minato and Kushina on hospital beds in a comatose state. With Oxygen masks and everything a comatose victim needs.

As Naruto was about to process the situation, both Minato and Kushina suddenly fluttered their eyes open and took out their Oxygen masks. Naruto then looked at Tsukasa and The Doctor for an explanation. In which, Tsukasa happily answered "We were keeping them alive so that you would actually be raised by your parents. Since, we've never really seen a Naruto being raised by his biological parents. One was Orphaned from the start (Canon), Another was adopted by me because of neglection (Neo-Decade), Then, there's one who was neglected but has forgiven his parents very early (Broken One) and finally there's one who was raised by a wizard after being banished and unknowingly abandoned by his biological parents (Sorcerer Supreme)."

The Doctor then stated "So we decided to finally have your Biological parents to raise you." With this, Naruto looked at his Parents and for some odd reason, Minato and Kushina recognized him and ran up to him to give him a family hug while shouting "Naruto!"

Naruto taken aback by his Parents being able to identify him simply returned the hug while whimpering "Tou-san, Kaa-san..." The Namikazes stayed like that for a while up until Kenny did a cough and Minato recognized the Voice.

Thus, causing the Former Hokage to get up and smiled at the sight of 4 of his good friends were alive and well. With this, Kenny said "Wow Minato, never thought I'll ever see you again."

Minato chuckled at this and said "Yeah Kenny, you still a Nuke-nin?" Kenny simply nodded and said "Yup, but I think I'll retire after training your son."

With this, all 5 old friends laughed at the same time meanwhile Taskmaster just shrugged. The Doctor than cleared his throat and said "Guys, on a more serious matter. There's a girl who's legs have shattered in a very bad way. So please, get some herbs and let us heal this girl. Alons-y!"

In which, the Ninjas and Taskmaster shouted back "Alons-y!" With that, all 8 said people went to pick up herbs. The Doctor then smiled while Tsukasa said "You just love helping out a boy in proving his worth to the world, aren't ya?"

The Doctor simply grinned and said "I just finally decided that I want to help out a Naruto, Tsukasa my old friend..." Tsukasa simply chuckled and said "Well, I won't be surprised if you suddenly decided to adopt one someday and suddenly make him a Timelord as well."

The Doctor then chuckled and said "Whatever you say, my friend... whatever you say..." As he finished that sentence, Naruto walked up to them with a handful of herbs and said "Tsukasa-san and uhhh..."

The Doctor chuckled yet again and said "I'm the Doctor, just call me Doctor." Naruto nodded at this and said "Ok Doctor, we've found some herbs good for bone healing so when do we start?"

Tsukasa and The Doctor then looked at each other and smiled while thinking of the same thing " _He's/I'm the Doctor!"_

-Time Skip- (Few Hours later)

"And that should do it!" shouted the Doctor in glee after doing surgery on the Redhead's legs in the TARDIS. But to others, they only think that The Doctor was just rubbing some herbs on the legs. The Timelord then got out of his TARDIS, walked towards where the others were at and said "Alright guys, for Naruto to become a Kage..." He then pointed towards a giant wall which divides the East and the West. "... He would need to get over that wall. So, all of you will need to train him while helping his conquest in uniting the Westerners to form an Empire!"

Minato then raised his hand and asked "How is Naruto even going to unite the Westerners? I mean he's only 12, right?" He asked those questions after having some family bonding time with his son and wife.

Tsukasa then smiled and said "Actually Minato, your son has been known to make the most impossible things possible. So that's why he'll be having that responsibility."

Minato not knowing what to say simply nodded and kept quiet. Kushina then was the one to ask "Wait, how are we going to get over that massive wall?"

The Doctor then clasped his hands while rubbing them together and said "We'll be going there via TARDIS!" It was then Naruto who asked "What's a TARDIS?"

-A few seconds later-

"GERONIMO!" shouted the Doctor as he was pressing some buttons on his TARDIS while standing straight. Meanwhile the others went flying everywhere and shouting random stuff (Except for the Redhead). Naruto then shouted "FOR SOME REASON, I THINK ANOTHER VERSION OF MYSELF WILL SUDDENLY BE ADOPTED BY THIS CRAZY MAN AND WILL FORM A TRINITY WITH OTHER VERSIONS OF MYSELF!"

Tsukasa then shouted "I KNOW RIGHT!"

-A few more seconds later-

As the Doctor and the others got out of the TARDIS (Including The Redhead who was being stretchered out by Naruto), The Doctor breathed in and shouted "Fantastic, this is the Western Nations everyone. Where everyday, everyone will have to fight for what they believe. So Naruto, wake up Tayuya-chan so that I could seal off her curse mark and I could literally relief the Kyuubi from getting sealed into someone again..."

Naruto looked at him with confusion and simply obliged. The boy then shook the now identified Tayuya awake and as she did so, Tayuya suddenly sat up. The Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it towards her nape so that he could peel off Tayuya's curse mark.

Which made everyone there (Except Tsukasa) to widen their eyes while shouting "Nani!" The Doctor simply smiled while Tayuya unconciously grabbed the back of her neck and said with a hint of happiness "The seal's gone... the seal's gone!"

She then hugged the Doctor and said "You've saved my life from being enslaved by that pedophile-" But was interrupted by said man who said "Actually, Naruto-kun saved you in general." while pointing towards Naruto.

Naruto blushed for a while and his face went redder when Tayuya jumped into his arms while smothering him with kisses on his cheek as sign of appreciation.

The Doctor then chuckled as Tsukasa placed a piece of paper on Naruto's belly. To Naruto, it didn't hurt but in reality the Fox was slowly fading back to his birthplace.

As the Fox started to finish dematerializing, he gave himself a thought _**"Thank you, Doctor, Decade!"**_ And with that, The Fox was gone.

Back to the story, Naruto then placed Tayuya onto the stretcher and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go unite the Westerners!"

While the others shouted back "Yeah!" The Doctor then cleared his throat and said "Actually Naruto, Tsukasa and I have to go somewhere else. We have other important things to attend to."

With this, Naruto looked at him with sadness and said "But I just met you-" But was interrupted by the Doctor who said "Don't worry Naruto, I'll be back in a few years give or take."

The Doctor then gave Naruto a pat on the shoulder and turned towards the TARDIS so that he could go to another place in the Multiverse. After meeting Doctor Strange, The TARDIS could now travel through parallel worlds. The Gallifreyan then gave himself a thought as he pressed some buttons on the TARDIS's console _"I think I might actually adopt a Naruto someday..."_ With that, the TARDIS started to dematerialise meanwhile Tsukasa just disappeared through a Dimensional Wall.

Naruto then took a deep breath and said "Alright, time to prove Konoha that I ain't the Demon they thought I was..." He then walked towards the other direction while pushing the stretcher that his future girlfriend was on meanwhile his parents and senseis followed close behind...

-9 years later-

Naruto is now seen smiling as he looked at the work he had finished in uniting the Western nations naming it "Zantogakure" through his giant window from his office.

Which is a fitting name for a nation that has been through war which left remnants. He also decided to be called The Zantokage rather than an Emperor simply because he believes that the title of Emperor was simply way too big for him to handle. Gone was the orange jumpsuit and now he is seen sporting a short-sleeved long orange haori over his Bullet Club T-shirt, a pair of ANBU pants and a pair of Jonin shoes. The haori was decorated by black flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Zantokage" written vertically down the back. Also thanks to the training with his senseis, his physique has changed from short and skinny to tall and well-built. Other than that, he and Tayuya also got married a few years ago which wasn't surprising as they've been dating for years.

Naruto then chuckled to himself meanwhile his secretary who was a tall, svelte man appearing no more than in his late thirties, with pale skin and dark, curly hair long with eyes that appeared to be blue. His outfit consists of a long ulster coat, with it's collar spiked up, beneath it was a dress shirt with no tie and a dark blue scarf.

This was Sherlock Holmes, the secretary for Naruto and also the only consultant detective of the Nations.

Sherlock then said "Naruto-sama, I would like to inform you that our Taijutsu Fighting Federation's main event for the week will be AJ Styles vs Finn Balor for the TFF Championship on this coming Friday meanwhile Shinsuke Nakamura and Dolph Ziggler will battle it out for the Number 1 contendership for said title on this coming Thursday."

Naruto simply nodded and said "Are there anything else, Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded again and said "The members of the council would also like to have a council meeting in about 2 minutes. So I suggest you should prepare..."

Naruto nodded in agreement and got up from his seat. All those training with his senseis has made him wiser, stronger and way more powerful. The "Woken" bloodline of the Hardys that he had awaken a few years ago could only be used when he is very distressed.

As he got up, Naruto suddenly said "Shall we go then, Sherlie." Sherlock simply nodded not wanting to be executed for treason. The pair then walked out of the the office with 2 tall men following closely behind them from their initial spot which happened to be near the door frame.

One was a well-built and often described as mundane-looking. He has dark hair that reaches his clear blue eyes in several unevenly cut bangs. Usually know to wear a green, white, and black uniform, lacking a certain eight-petaled flower emblem on his blazer. This was Tatsuya Shiba, the emotionless bodyguard of Naruto.

While the other possesses blood red hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat with a cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wears a pair of white gloves which each have a five-pointed seal adorning their backs. This was Alucard, the other bodyguard for Naruto.

The 4 men then walked towards a long hallway which contained lots and lots of room. Some of the room keeps the nation's records and others keeps secrets that aren't meant to be seen by the citizens. The 4 then continued walking in a classy style of some sort. However, they had to stop in front of a shiny white metal door that had a sign that is labelled in red color;

 **THE COUNCIL ROOM**

Naruto simply sighed, looked at Tatsuya and said "Tatsuya, I have a bad feeling about today's meeting. So if anything goes wrong or my bloodline suddenly activates by itself then you and Alucard will have to restrain me..." Tatsuya simply nodded and said "No problem, Naruto-sama. After all, you, your wife and parents helped uniting this Nation well technically Village."

Naruto chuckled at the sudden compliment and said "Always up for compliments aren't ya, Taurus..." Tatsuya nodded humbly and said "Well, you helped me get my emotions back. So yeah..." Naruto simply shooked his head while Alucard suddenly said "Naruto-sama, not meaning to be disrespectful. But the members of the council are waiting on the other side of the door."

Naruto simply noddded and said "Alright guys, let's get this meeting done as fast as possible." The Zantokage then slammed the door open to reveal a giant u-shaped table meant for 16 people to sit in and an elevated table meant for only Naruto to sit in. The council members were already there waiting for their Kage.

Sherlock happens to be one of the 16 council members. One who was sitting exactly the opposite of Naruto was a bald man who looked about 60 years of age, the man was wearing a plain grey suit with a red tie tied around his collar. The middle-aged man was sitting on a high-tech wheelchair. This is Charles Xavier or also known Professor X who was representing on behalf of the Mutants. Charles simply waved at the Kage and gave him a humble nod. Naruto replied with a simple nod and smiled cheekily.

Next was a man dressed in some sort of wrestling attire accompanied by a long leather trench coat and hat. His attire includes tights as part of a full body suit with big evil pain-syndicate devil symbols on his legs which were white. The man was also quite tall and looked to be in his mid-40's. He also had very long hair, almost like a woman's. This was the Undertaker who was representing on behalf of The Taijustsu Fighting Federation. The Deadman simply bowed towards Naruto and so did the Kage.

On the left of the Undertaker, there was a blonde man with a godly physique, however this wasn't Thor simply because he's wearing Atlantean's royal armor. This was simply Arthur Curry also known as The Aquaman who was representing on behalf of the kingdom of Atlantis. The Atlantean king simply saluted towards the Kage and Naruto saluted back with no questions asked.

In the right of Charles however, was another blonde man with a godly physique, and this time was definitely Thor. Donning a set of armor which had a collared blue tunic material with red piping, and black pants. Over the blue shirt he wore a black vest emblazoned with silver overlay. He wore a bright red cape that connected at the shoulders of his vest. His arms were covered in a form of chain-mail and he wore detailed, black, knee-high boots. Thor was representing on behalf of Asgard. The god of thunder raised Mjolnir as a sign of respect towards the Kage and the Kage retaliated with the middle finger but Thor was not offended as he did not understand what the gesture meant.

Sitting on the right of Thor was a dark-skinned man usually donning a uniquely crafted Vibranium-weave combat suit that, which was lightweight, nigh-indestructible, and renders him immune to most physical damages, especially from collisions and conventional firearms, though the combat suit was notably susceptible to the electrical charges of a lot of things. However, he's simply wearing an only black suit with no tie. This was T'Challa, the current king of Wakanda. The king simply did the Wakandan X cross arm gesture with Naruto simply copying the gesture.

On the left of The Aquaman, was a man in a non-descript shirt and pants. He also had some sort of reactor on his chest. The man had some sort of unique black goatee. This was Tony Stark, the former head of Stark industries. He was also known as the Iron Man, which meant that he would wear an armor made out of a Gold-Titanium Alloy. The man is also the head weapon designer of the Nation's military forces. Tony simply smirked with Naruto just ignored him.

In the middle of Tony and Sherlock, was a young man of average height with brown hair, brown eyes, and a fair complexion. He was wearing some sort of military uniform which was traditionally blue overcoats, pants, and black boots with a yellow aiguillette and badge adorned on the uniform as he was the supreme general of the Zantokage Military force. This was Kiyotaka Ayanokoji the only man in the village to have his own harem of 4. One of them happens to be Sherlock's sister, Eurus Holmes. Because of that, he sat on the right of Sherlock since their friendship had gotten stronger. The General simply gave the Kage an emotionless shrug which the Kage smirked in return.

On the left of Sherlock was the first woman to actually be invited into the Council, she had a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin pink lips, a small nose, long platinum blonde hair in a french-braid, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She was also sporting a crystal-blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes attached to the back of her bodice. She also happens to wear a dark pink lipstick, and her eye shadow was a shiny was Elsa Arendelle well not Arendelle as she got married to a certain winter spirit a few weeks ago. The queen of Arendelle gave Naruto a humble nod like a queen should meanwhile the Kage simply nodded.

Then on the left of Elsa was the second woman to be accepted into the Council, this time an elf. She was a brunette. She often wore jewelry such as ornate earrings in the shape of some sort of Tri-force, as well as a royal gown of white, pink, lavender, usually bearing some sort Royal Family's crest. This was the ruler of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. The Princess bowed the same way as Elsa did only for Naruto to give a thumbs up.

Next on the right of Thor, was a young-man with a slender build and has also been shown to have exceptionally sharp canine teeth. He was considerably tall and has swept-back red hair. He also had pale sharp eyes that appear as either mercury or goldish in color. He was also wearing a dark brown suit with blue pinstripes. This was Karma Akabane the director of the Nation's Communication and Commission. The director simply gave Naruto a cool wave and exclaimed "Konichiwa, Naruto-sama!" Naruto simply chuckled and waved back.

On the right of Karma, was a man in a black spandex with some sort of white bolt patterns from his chest to his waist, his suit also includes a mask which shows his eyes and mouth. The mask also had some sort of lightning conductor on the forehead. He was a very well-built man, This was Blackagar Boltagon also known as Black Bolt, the king of the Inhumans. The king of the Inhumans made hand signs signalling _"Morning, Naruto-sama!"_ Naruto simply smiled and signalled back _"Morning, Blackagar!"_

Next was a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes, he was somewhat scrawny, having little muscle and is rather thin. He was wearing what consists of a black cape and a purple uniform. This was Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the now fallen Holy Britannian Empire. The young man was only accepted into the Council for his political abilities. Lelouch simply smirked towards Naruto. The Kage smirked back and mouthed out _"Faggot!"_ Only for Lelouch to chuckle in response.

Then, there's a man who's quite buff wearing just a plain black suit tie, he had a pair of black eyes and had black slick back hair. This was Bruce Wayne the multi-billionaire who owns a business named "Wayne corps." that could only rival Stark Industries. He's also known as the Dark Knight, Batman. The Billionaire simply gave Naruto a solemn nod which Naruto nodded back.

The final member of the Honorable Council, was the first non-human to be accepted into the Council. Not only was he not human, he was of some sort of mysterious creature. He was of short stature, green in color with little to none hair and he had three finger on both hands and legs. He also had elf-like ears that signals his expressions. He was wearing what seemed to be a hooded knee-length robe and under it was what it seemed to be a brown kimono. On his left hand must always be a walking stick. This was Yoda, the wisest, oldest and most powerful jedi master of all time. The old alien gave Naruto a subtle nod accompanied with a smile, Naruto nodded back.

This was the Honorable council of Zantogakure, everyone in the council has their own jobs and are allowed to voice out their opinions, however everyone still questions about Thor being on the council. Because frankly, he's an idiot. Loki can tell you that.

Naruto breathed in a breath and said "Alright! Let's get this meeting done and over with." The Kage then sat down on his Kage chair and said while making a pose that Sherlock is very familiar with. The "put my hands in front of my mouth while thinking" look.

The first one to talk after that statement was T'Challa who said "Naruto-sama, there's been reports of people that aren't supposed to be here?"

The Kage let go of his look, interest was bugging his mind and said "And who are they if I may ask, T'Challa?" This time everyone from the Council looked at each other with worried looks. A few seconds later, The Undertaker suddenly announced with his eyeballs rolling enough to make himself intriguing "The people from the land of your damnation, Konoha!"

This made Naruto to widen his eyes while shouting in his mind _"KONOHAAAAAAA!"_

 **ANNNDDDDD THAT'S A WRAP, SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO POST STORIES OR STUFF LIKE THAT FOR 4 MONTHS, LIFE WAS BEING A B-TCH ! ANYWAYS, HERE I AM WITH A NEW START AND I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS THUS FAR. TILL THEN, STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the support so far and I'll admit that I still have some work to do so that my writing style can get better and better. But anyways back to the story.

"Naruto" - Talking

 _"Naruto"_ \- Thinking

 _Naruto_ \- Flashback

Naruto - Jutsus/Incantation

 **"Naruto"** \- Demon Talking

 _ **"Naruto"**_ \- Demon Thinking

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Reunion

Naruto then placed both of his hands on his blonde hair while palming some of it as a sign of frustration. Instantly, he felt something resonating from inside him and he knew that the "Broken" bloodline was causing it.

Thus, Naruto snapped his fingers quickly which caused Tatsuya and Alucard to hold Naruto's hand each to restrain him from doing anything.

Meanwhile, the council members seemed unfaze since they all knew if they team up on Naruto, they would beat him.

A few seconds later, that something that was resonating from inside Naruto stopped and Naruto let out a deep breath.

Naruto then said "Tatsuya, Alucard, stop. I'm ok now." With this, the two bodyguards let go of their Kage and bowed as a sign of forgiveness. Which Naruto just nodded as a sign of being forgiven.

Thor then raised Mjolnir and said "Naruto-sama, I suggest you should send me out so that I can crush them and break them by using my trusty Hammer!"

Which caused Naruto and the others in the room to sigh and the Kage said "Thor, that would kill them. Just because it's the land of my damnation, doesn't mean that there are people who aren't on my shitlist."

This caused Thor to nod and Tony said "Naruto-sama, I suggest that we should send out one of our spies like Frosty Jack."

Naruto shook his head and said "No Tony, Jack Frost is on a mission." meanwhile Elsa blushed at the mention of her husband. Tony then said "Awww, Frosty is on a mission."

Yoda then raised his hand and said "Send Tatsuya and Alucard to apprehend them, I suggest Naruto-sama."

With that suggestion, everyone in the council room nodded and Naruto said "Very well Tatsuya and Alucard, BRING THEM HELL!"

Tatsuya and Alucard then nodded and both disappeared in an instant. Naruto then slammed both of his hands on the table and shouted "Alright, meeting adjourned!"

-Meanwhile with the Konoha nins-

Jiraiya then sighed and said "Alright everyone, let's do some sight-seeing and then let's try to talk to the Zantokage of this Nation technically Village."

With this, the others who happened to be Team Kakashi (with Sai), Team Gai, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma (Asuma survived Hidan and Kakuzu thanks to a certain someone *Cough* Naruto *Cough*) nodded in agreement under their henge.

They were here only to complete an alliance mission as their village are always under attack by Otogakure who were able to somehow increase their attacking forces. Not only that after Naruto got banished, most of Konoha's allies had broken any alliance or peace treaties. The only ones who were still allies with the village happens to be Suna and Kiri as Kiri decided that it would be better to have allies after a civil war and Suna were still in alliance with Konoha via contract. But even that wasn't enough to fight back Otogakure's forces.

Not knowing what to do, Tsunade decided to get the Rookie 12 alongside Jiraiya to complete an alliance mission with the supposed Western village/nation. What they didn't know about this mission was whether or not it was a man ruling the place or a woman. So, the council decided to make it a seduction mission for Sasuke and Sakura as well.

Thus, giving them all fake passes and IDs to get through some sort of elevator that led them to the westernized village/nation since the east and the west was only super continent.

And here they were after getting through the front gates, Jiraiya and the others walked through the very modernized village/nation. They were simply enthralled by the condition of the place. The place could be classified as a "Model Village".

Everything was going well up until they reached an empty alleyway, and Sasuke shouted "I would make this village better!" This caused the others except for Sakura (who was blushing at his voice), to shush him up. This also caused a red figure to suddenly appear in front of them.

Jiraiya then cleared his throat and said "Excuse us Mister, we're only passing-through-" Only to be interrupted by an unemotional voice which happened to be behind them who said "Jiraiya of the Sannin, Team Kakashi, Team Gai, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai. How dare all of you to come to Zantogakure with fake IDs and Passes?"

With this, the Konoha nins got into their stances let go of their henge while shouting "Both of you wouldn't be able to beat all of us together!"

The emotionless voice who was revealed to be Tatsuya who said "Zantokage-sama, doesn't like Konoha-nins who faked their IDs. You could've just used your real IDs. I mean everyone is allowed into the Nation well technically Village."

The other mysterious figure who was revealed to be Alucard then said "We're both years more powerful than you, what makes all of you think you can beat us!" Both men then took out their dual guns and aimed them towards the Konoha nins.

Both parties then looked at each other with immense pressure and Jiraiya whispered "I suggest Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and I should handle the man in red while the others can take out the man in green since he looks weak." With this everyone nodded and did what they were asked.

Tatsuya shrugged as Neji tried to attack him with his Jyuuken. Since Tatsuya studied the Byakugan, he palmed the Hyuga directly on the bridge of the nose. He then grabbed the Hyuga by the arm and judo-throwed him towards Lee and Tenten, the force of the knocked the three of them out.

Hinata seeing that her older cousin was easily defeated, angrily tried to hit Tatsuya at one of his pressure points. Only to see that Tatsuya have none. This caused her to drop her jaw and kneed onto her stomach hard by Tatsuya. Tatsuya then karate chopped her on the back of her neck which caused her to be knocked out. Tatsuya then dodged a Kunai thrown by Ino and instantly grab her by her external carotid artery to knock the Yamanaka out.

Everyone who were still concious looked at the man with one thought _"How strong is this Bastard!"_ Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and nodded. Shikamaru then did a handseal and shouted as the shadow beneath him expanded "Kagemane no Jutsu!" The jutsu then reached Tatsuya and made Tatsuya immobile for a short while. With the chance, Choji expanded himself into a giant ball and shouted "Nikudan Sensha!" Choji then rolled towards Tatsuya with tremendous speed but for some reason, Tatsuya managed to escape the Kagemane no Jutsu and caused Choji to hit the vibranium made wall head-first which gave the Akimichi a mild concussion.

Tatsuya then slapped both Kiba and Shino at the same time and threw them towards the same vibranium made wall which gave them both mild concussions. Tatsuya then kicked Sai in the nuts while also Karate chopping Sakura on the side of her neck. Thus causing two ninjas from team Kakashi to be knocked out. Tatsuya then aimed his dual guns towards Shikamaru and Sasuke while saying "You've seen what I've done to them, so it'll be wise if you just come with us and everything will be alright. Please, I seriously want to get back home to see my wife/sister, my adopted son, Mikami ( : - I Yuri) and my biological daughter Hikari. So please consider."

Shikamaru sighed and puts his hands up while Sasuke ran towards Tatsuya to do a roundhouse kick. However Tatsuya caught the kick and transitioned it into an ankle lock. Sasuke then growled in pain as Tatsuya grabbed the ankle with more force. Sasuke not knowing what to do, tried to wiggle his way out but Tatsuya kicked him hard in the face which caused Sasuke's upper body to suddenly fly up and gave Tatsuya the chance to smack him upside the head. Thus, causing him to pass out.

Tatsuya then sighed and said "Damn, I didn't really want to hit him that way." Tatsuya then turned around to see Shikamaru who said "I can't really do anything. you've managed to escape from my Kagemane no Jutsu. So, I don't know what to do." Tatsuya then sighed and said "I still have to tranq you."

Shikamaru sighed again as Tatsuya shot a stun bullet from his one of his dual guns which caused the Nara to collapse unconsciously. Tatsuya then said to himself "I wonder how's Alucard doing with the others?" His answer had been answered by a cough behind. With this, Tatsuya smirked and turned around to see Alucard grinning madly with Jiraiya and the team's senseis on his right shoulder. Alucard then said "So partner, shall we bring these bitches to Kage-sama or not?"

Tatsuya simply shrugged and said "Let's just bring them to the Kage office with their hands being bound. After all, it's time for his weekly visit at the orphanage, after all and his wife will be taking care of the paperwork now." Alucard smiled at this and both men brought their captures onto each of their shoulders and dissapeared in some sort of flickering motion.

-Zantokage Office-

Tayuya sighed as she was finishing the remaining paperwork that her husband left. Alongside Naruto, she changed as well. She was now sporting an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Zantogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist.However, she usually wears her outfit when she was still part of the Sound-four during her battles. However the purple rope-like belt had been replaced with a scarlet red obi and her beanie had been replaced with a red headband tied around her forehead with a metal plate that had the Zantogakure logo which was a smoking stone.

Tayuya then smiled as she finished up the remaining paperwork her husband had left for her. The redhead then got up and stretched herself out for a second only to see her wedding photo. She smiled as she looked how handsome her husband was and how beautiful she was. She was wearing a white wedding dress with a white veil that covered her mouth and nose. Meanwhile her soon to be husband was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black bow tie on.

Funnily enough, they were married way before that. By that time, Naruto and Tayuya feared that they were about to die after fighting way too many enemies. Tayuya laughed at the memory and closed her eyes to remember it.

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago..._

 _Naruto sighed as he finished off a Stormtrooper with a fire-powered V-Trigger. He then took a few steps back to feel the back of his girlfriend, Tayuya. Naruto then managed to mutter out "Tayu-chan, I think we have to do this now!"_

 _Tayuya panted for a while as she slapped another Stormtrooper upside the head and said "Do what, Naruto-kun?" Naruto then shouted "Let's get married, now!" Tayuya simply nodded and shouted "But how?!?!!?"_

 _Naruto then went to kick another stormtrooper in the nuts and shouted "Tou-chan, finalize our marriage!" Minato who was using some of his Hiraishin no Jutsu to flash from spots to spots whle shouting "Ummm son, I'm quite busy. Ask your mother!"_

 _Naruto sighed and shouted "Kaa-chan, finalize our marriage!' However Kushina was busy incapacitating some Stormtroopers with her chakra chains. The redhead then shouted "Sorry Sochi-kun, I'm busy as well. You may need Tatsuya-kun to help!" Tatsuya who was shooting invisible bullets all over the place then shouted emotionless "Whatt? Why me!" Naruto then shouted as he did some handseals and placed them onto the ground to make a giant earth wall for the three of them "Tatsuya, you're basically a god!"_

 _Tatsuya sighed and announced "By the power vested in me, I pronounce the both of you as Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!" With this, Tayuya and Naruto did a quick peck on each other's lips and Naruto said "I promise you if we get out of this alive, then we will have a proper ceremony!"_

 _A few months later, the two had the biggest wedding ceremony of all time that even Tsukasa, The Doctor and even Doctor Strange appeared to witness the event._

 _End of flashback_

Tayuya then chuckled at the memory and all of a sudden, the door opened to reveal her parents in-law. Minato was now sporting some sort of hand knitten sweatshirt, a pair of black slacks and a pair of brownish leather shoes.

The former Kage's hair was now shorter as it was kind of messing with his vision.

Meanwhile, Kushina was still wearing her same old outfit. Thus, not really making her look neither young nor old.

Minato then smiled and said "Tayuya, how are you doing today? I heard that Naruto left you with some paperwork. Thought that your mother in-law and I could swing around the office for a while, you know?"

Tayuya sighed and said "Tou-san, Kaa-san. How delightful for the both of you to come here to check on me. I mean, not that I don't like seeing the both of you here but I've handled far worst problems than this."

Minato and Kushina both sheepishly smiled while rubbing their necks in unison. Tayuya sighed yet again and said "Well since you've both got nothing to do, you can wait until Naruto-kun is here I guess." Minato and Kushina then nodded and took some spare seats to sit on them while waiting for their biological son to arrive.

The married couple and their daughter in law then had a chat about their usual lives and stuff like that.

Everything went well up until the door bursts open to reveal Tatsuya and Alucard with Konoha nins on their shoulders. The Uzumaki family then widened their eyes and Tayuya said "Wait, what's the meaning of this!"

Tatsuya sighed and said "You see First Lady Tayuya, Naruto-sama asked us to capture these fugitives as they have used fake IDs and passes to get through the front gates into the Nation technically village." Alucard then continued "Not only that, they happened to be from the land of your husband's damnation, **KONOHA!"**

With this, Tayuya, Minato and Kushina widened their eyes as big as Drachmas this time. Minato then got up to inspect on who had been involved with the mission only to realize that the man he had entrusted to be a Godfather to Naruto and the student whom he trusts with all his heart. Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake.

Minato then took a deep breath and said "Tatsuya, Alucard since I am the father of the Zantokage and since I technically outrank your Kage, I order you tie them all up and let my son handle their fate!" Tatsuya and Alucard then looked at each other and blinked for a few seconds only for them to nod at the logic.

They then did as what they were told.

A few minutes later, Jiraiya started to open up their eyes only to see Tayuya with an angry expression. Jiraiya not knowing what to do then said "I'm sorry Zantokage-sama, for trespassing the western Nations-"

Tayuya cut him off by saying "Be quiet, you didn't really need to trespass after all everyone are welcomed into the western civilization." As Jiraiya was about to answer back, Shikamaru who recently woke up from his slumber said "Wait, aren't you the redhead with the foul mouth that failed their mission for Sasuke to defect from Konoha!"

Tayuya grinned sheepishly and said "That was when I was influenced by the Curse mark. Now thanks to some handsome man who became my Husband, I've turned over a new leaf." Jiraiya then cleared his throat and said while Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement "Look Zantokage-sama, we from Konoha would like to have an alliance agreement with The Western civilization."

Tayuya's expression then changed into a serious one and said "First of all, I'm not the Zantokage, my husband is. Not only that, my husband would only trust my judgement when it makes sense. So, what does the western civilization get from Konoha in this Alliance!"

Jiraiya gulped and said "Well first of all, we could give you multiple jutsus and bloodli-" Tayuya raised her hand by this point and said "We already have bloodlines like the Saiyans and Avatars. We also have people with similar powers such as The Elrics, Shiba the Magician clan, and Shiba the Samurai clan. Not only that, we have 6 Taijutsu champions from East, West, South, Northern, Central and The underground of Zantogakure who can beat any Ninjas from the east with ease."

Jiraiya gulped harder this time and was about to say something only for Sasuke to say "How about the Sharingan?" Tayuya blinked her eyes for a moment and so did everyone else in the room including Tatsuya and Alucard who were standing behind the Captured.

Tayuya then asked "What about the Sharingan?" Sasuke then smirked and said "You were strong during the first time I met you, so you should bear my children as my brother had been killed by a mysterious stranger! Together we can make the Uchiha clan gr-"

However, the young Uchiha was cut short when the door opened to reveal Naruto with Sherlock behind him. The Zantokage then said "Honey, how's the paperwork goin-" But was interrupted by the Konoha nins who shouted "Nani!!!!!"

Kakashi shed a tear as he saw his former student alive and well meanwhile Jiraiya's mouth was wide opened as if he saw a ghost while thinking _"Naruto!!!"_

Shikamaru sighed as he had deduced it would be Naruto anyways, Choji just thought about how buff had Naruto become, Kiba thought how powerful has Naruto become while Shino shrugged.

Lee suddenly teared up as his "Eternal Rival" was still alive, Neji tried to face palm but found out that his hands had been bounded. Tenten was in awe as she saw Naruto's gear meanwhile Ino blushed at how ripped had he become.

Sai was being simply just Sai, Hinata was blushing at the sight of her "Naruto-kun" but then realized he's married thus causing her heart to break, Sakura smirked as she thought _"Hehehe, great now that Naruto's here, he will definitely fall for my charm and will accept the Alliance deal!"_ Meanwhile, Sasuke tsk'd and shouted "Dobe!"

The other Jounins simply had unbiased thoughts towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes then widened and said "Konoha-nins, what the hell are you doing here?" Jiraiya then said "Zantokage-sama, we would like to"

Naruto raised his hand and said "I don't want to hear what you say, I want to hear what my wife has to say!"

The Sannin then kept his mouth shut as Naruto slowly walked towards the Zantokage table and sat at the Kage's chair. He then let his wife to cup a hand around his ear and let her whisper into it.

In seconds, Naruto's expression changed from relaxed to pissed off as fuck. In an instant, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke, pinned him into a wall and choked him so hard that the Uchiha's face turned blue.

Naruto then got the grip harder and Sherlock told the Konoha-nins "Don't worry, Zantokage-sama will not kill him. As he has yet to even reach his anger limit."

The moment Sasuke's face turned from blue to purple, Naruto let him go and said "Tatsuya and Alucard, get all of these people out of here and bring them to the _Interrogation Compound._ Except for-"

Naruto then pointed towards Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and Choji and continued "-them!"

Tatsuya and Alucard then nodded but then realized that they do not have enough man power only to suddenly hear a voice announcing from the outside;

 **SIERRA**

 **HOTEL**

 **INDIA**

 **ECHO**

 **LIMA**

 **DELTA**

 **S.H.I.E.L.D!**

Naruto, Tayuya, Sherlock, Tatsuya and Alucard smirked at this as they knew the Shield has returned.

The door then bursted open to reveal three men in protective vests, a pair of cargo pants and a pair of combat boot who were quite tall ranging from 192 to 194 centimetres.

One was a tanned skin man with tribal tatoos on both of his arms. He was also wearing a pair of fingerless gloves that makes him shout "Intimidating!" He had long glorious dark hair and interesting facial hair. This was Roman Reigns, the "Big Dog" of the Shield. He was also the reigning western Zantogakure Taijutsu Fighting Federation champion.

Next was a man with less tanned skin compared to Reigns. He also had a normal facial hair and long black hair. He was also wearing a pair of black wristbands that made him look quite strong. This was Seth Rollins, the "Architech" of the Shield.

Finally, was a man who has been considered very hot. He had a stubble instead of a full on beard. Unlike his brothers in arms, he had brown unkept hair that made him look unhinged. He was also wearing a pair of wrist-tapes to make him look interesting. This was Dean Ambrose, The "Lunatic Fringe" of the Shield.

Individually they are strong but together they are unstoppable.

As the Shield got into the room, Roman said "Naruto-sama, we've sensed some Injustice that's needed to be handle-"

But was cut off by Naruto who said "Help Tatsuya and Alucard to place the prisoners to the _Interrogation Compound,_ now!The Shield members nodded at this and Dean said "Well boys, looks like we get to deliver some justice! Come on!"

With this, Tatsuya, Alucard and The Shield grabbed the Konoha-nins who were needed to be placed into the _Interrogation Compound._

As they were gone, Naruto cleared his throat and said with a cheeky grin "How you guys doing?"

With this, Jiraiya and Kakashi stiffled a laugh while Shikamaru sighed and the others were just confused.

Naruto then looked at Sherlock and said "Untie them, so that they could see everything in the Western Civilization or witness the Taijutsu Fighting Federation match of the day?"

Sherlock nodded and quickly untied the people who Naruto still cared about. As they were untied, the door bursted open again to reveal Minato and Kushina who were smiling as if they had won a million ryo.

Jiraiya and Kakashi widened their eyes at this and Kakashi said "Sense-" Only to be interrupted by Minato who gave the One-eyed nin a comforting hug and said "I'm alive, Kakashi. Thank you for at least teaching my son in some degree and taking care of him while he was growing up."

Kakashi returned the hug and the student and teacher stayed like this for a while. Jiraiya then smiled at the sight only to feel a harsh pain in between his legs.

The Sannin looked down to see Kushina's sandaled foot in the place where the sun never shines.

The old man then looked at the woman and whimpered out "Why???" Kushina growled and said "You didn't even try to visit him for 12 years of his shitty life!"

Jiraiya flinched at this and said "At least, I taught him the Rasengan. Give me some credit."

Kushina then repeatedly slapped the Sannin in the face while shouting "NO EXCUSES!" While this was happening, everyone else who were in the room hugged each other in fear and thought _"Jeez, Kaa-san's/Kushina's/ Lady Kushina's/ Kushina-nee wrath is beyond compare!"_

-Meanwhile with the prisoners-

The interrogation compound was literally a dark hallway with only 40 closed doors cells. Funnily enough, they had only two workers.

One was a bald man wearing a pair of sunglasses, a pair of beige khakis, a nice brown vest. Under the vest was a nice white buttoned up shirt accompanied with a brown tie. He would be also be known to wear a dark brown trench coat and a grey fedora. This was Raymond Reddington, former criminal mastermind.

The other was a white skinned as in snowy white man in a purple jacket, a pair of dark slacks and a pair of leather shoes with tatoos all around his body. He looked as if he placed red lipstick on his lips and dark circles on his eyes. He also had green hair which begged the question whether he was human or not. Thie was The Joker, also foremer criminal mastermind.

The two ran the place and in recorded history, no one has sucessfully escaped from their interrogation.

Sasuke was placed on a chair that locked both of his hands on the hand rests and locked both of his ankles as well.

Sasuke then shouted "Hey, let me go! I'm an Uchiha I demand what's rightfully mine!"

The moment he finished shouting that, the two interrogators turned their attention towards him and walked towards his cell.

The moment they got in, Reddington closed the door and Joker said "Oooh an Uchiha, what a guest..."

Reddington then said "You know who you remind me off. You know when I was 17, I was working as a Janitor at a 5 star restaurant and while I was working, I was always belittled by a regular customer who I couldn't remember his name. Anyways one night, he came into the restaurant all fancy only to be shot by someone. And guess what? I was that someone."

Reddington then aimed a gun towards one of Sasuke's knee cap and said "So if you want to be like that man, I suggest you should stop shouting as if you own the Universe."

Sasuke unfazed, simply spitted towards Reddington in the face and said "Do your worst!"

Reddington simply unimpressed, wiped the spit and whispered into the Joker's ear "Do what he says."

The Joker then grinned madly and said while twirling around a pair of Sais "I'm gonna hurt you, really...really...BAD!"

The only sound the other prisoners could hear who happened to be the other Konoha-nins was Sasuke shouting for mercy.

 **ANDDD THAT'S A WRAP. I KNOW IT'S A BIT SHORTER BUT LIFE IS JUST A BITXH RIGHT NOW. ANYWAYS. TO ANSWER WHY TAYUYA IS ALWAYS IN MY FANFICS IS BECAUSE TAYUYA HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF MY WAIFUS! SO YEAH AND STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
